Muscle-Tail in Snowpoint Beacon
by Power Prism
Summary: A lumbering Argonian warrior woman seeks shelter from the harsh weather of Skyrim one night on the way to Dawnstar, when she becomes sidetracked by bandits camping in her chosen spot. Things begin to look bad for the bandits, until the confrontation dissolves into a mutually pleasurable effort to stay warm. Muscle-Tail is new to this story, unrelated to The Green Barmaid's warrior.


Deep in the dark heart of Skyrim's cliffs and passes, a lone warrior disrupted the fallen snow. Strong pillars of scales, the thighs of a rugged woman, trudged a path through the white mountain foothills under the moon. Her feet tramped stray leaves deep into the snow. A thick, lumbering tail followed close behind, slipping through the lumpy ice with slick grace. For days these massive appendages had traveled, in search of Dawnstar's solitude after a taxing adventure. For they belonged to a strenuous beast- a mysterious adventurer known throughout the land for her steadfast penchant for killing, and bottomless appetite for carnal pleasure; Muscle-Tail, the wandering Argonian warrior woman.

Muscle-Tail lurched forth into the blizzard ahead. Flecks of snow hit her bare arms and cheeks, only to melt away, as the warrior calmly regretted crawling along the cold rocks of this land of men. Bracing herself from the winds, but not shivering, the Argonian's thick midriff twisted with each heavy step. The pale belly grew at the waist into thighs thicker than most men's torsos. Besides one heavy steel shoulder blade, hide boots and a rusty iron helmet, the great girl was bare but for worn rag clothes and muscle bandages. A yellow spot beneath a black rectangle appeared from the white haze. Under the helm her careful eyes hopped to the watchtower ahead, tipped off by her sharp ears. Voices. The warrior crept on, the glint of her steel mace warning all of her presence.

Out of the dreary snowfall she reached the crooked spire, determined to make haven from the ice. Snowpoint Beacon lay before her, no doubt laden with those who shared her desire. Shadows waited within, betrayed by a flickering fireplace. They had been hunched in anticipation, eager for innocent prey, when out of the white a figure stepped before them, quickly bathed in yellow firelight. One bandit leaped forward, and mid-swing was crushed the figure's mace, sheathed before his corpse hit the ground. The second and third bandit looked at each other, and dropped their weapons; knowing who stood before them.

Hands raised, the quicker of the two stepped forward and said, "We apologize miss, we did not expect to find the Argonian warrior woman in these parts... Perhaps if we had known you were coming, we would have caught more fish for the fire." Yellow eyes peirced them from across the room, unwavering. The bandit continued, "Please come in, and rest by our fire. We are sorry for how that idiot acted, he's been sipping too much wine for his own good." The Argonian tersely stated, "Leave here or die, fools." The bandits gulped nervously. "We would, with haste, but... we fear the snow would take us, my lady..." The warrior snarled, growing irritated, "Should I be concerned?" Frantic to survive, the bandit uttered, "I mean, uh, let us warm you!?"

The warrior seemed to scan them for a long moment, as if to identify her prey. The bandits cautiously shivered in the silence. At last, she ordered, "Let me see your cocks then, if you wish to warm me." The two promptly revealed themselves to their mistress, exposing two generously proportioned warrior laughed, perching herself down between her thighs, and grabbed them with both hands chuckling, "I do hope they get bigger than this, for your sake." The bandits strained their bodies for the most they could achieve, and the Argonian's palms were soon filled with a pair of the fattest cocks in the woman's recent memory. She looked at them, still unimpressed, and her tongue slipped out to tease one. The bandit's manhood was soon past her jawline, nearly down her neck. She sucked them both with seasoned grace, until her throat was full and dripping. She licked her lips and leant backwards onto a fur blanket, lifting her legs apart. "Warm me now," she said. Confused and aroused, the first bandit knelt forward, and cusped her warm vent in his hand, feeling its wetness. He rubbed it for a moment, feeling hesitant, and looked to see if she was serious; she paid him no attention. He bent over her belly, gripping himself into position, and began slowly penetrating the great warrior. He firmly held her tall thighs, unsure of his own ability to take her on. He cautiously pressed onwards until their waists touched. The bandit straddled her large tail, and fed his cock to her belly, which felt hotter than the fire beside them. The experienced warrior took him fully, barely batting an eye as he viscously pounded her buxom green undercarriage. They continued like this, the bandit hypnotically going at her until he could handle her bold flesh no longer.

Beside them the second bandit watched Muscle-Tail at last absorb his friend's cum, surprised but not shocked he did not last long. The girl was however not close at all, and brushed her spent partner aside. She laid down her legs and motioned the second erect bandit to her, pointing her buttocks at him. Though lazily presenting herself the bandit launched himself to the task. His bulging cock fit her snugly, just barely a match. The bandit pushed her thick tail back and held fast to her waist but could press no further. "With haste," the warrior commented. Heeding her fair wishes he plunged the great bottom, picking up his pace with each departure. The furs beneath them became moist with sweat, and occasionally slid as they rocked into each other The warrior bit her lip, beginning to enjoy herself. With all his might the bandit raucously pierced the soft scaly nethers. Her vent had become open and welcoming, flowering around his mushroom cock like a green rose.

Eventually the bandit noticed that the girl was slowly losing interest, as such sex grew stale for her. Not daring to displease, he began to massage her tail, leading his thumb along it's vulnerable underside. The warrior felt this and was uncaring, when before long the fingers had reached the private beginning of her namesake tail. He flopped her tail aside and explored underneath it. He softly rubbed her bare anus, the rim smooth to the touch as if it were wet. Suddenly the throbbing bandit departed her honey pot, repositioned himself and carefully resumed the session, sliding into her puckered bottom like cold water. She was more alert after this, almost tense. The Argonian felt invaded, but could not admit to minding it. Her body soon fell limp. She began to softly yelp after each pump into her rear. She allowed him continue, finding herself nearly drift from conscience. The bandit was already lost, hugging her shoulders tightly, plugging her behind. The Argonian's breathes quickened and she felt herself grow sensitive to his motions. Her tail seemed ready to rip but was more than supple enough, and rubbed against his shaft. His cock penetrated her butt with tender ease, like a beautiful sheath of pillowy scales and thriving muscles. It was apparently flexed and honed many times before him. Her training however had never shown her such a capable man, who heard her satisfied squeal as his cock began to tip out her deep bottom.

As she began to quake underneath him, the bandit could hold himself no longer, and in one final long plunge finally delivered himself deep inside her rectum. She felt this warm rush in her behind, and as he respectfully proclaimed to her, "I came," she felt her loins give in along with him. As he held himself deep inside her, she felt him there and shivered as pleasurable satisfaction rocked her body. She had not planned for this, though perhaps she should more often, she thought. They calmly laid there for a moment, convulsing and panting. Regaining her senses the Argonian slipped off of him, while his proud tower of flesh began to wane. Unwilling to see it smaller, she smoothly bent over him and began to clean it with her lips. She tasted the salty man-flesh cloaked in white seed, still weakly spurting cum onto the back of her tongue. At it's base she could taste herself and her own juices, and found herself enjoying the shameful dirtiness left from her bottom, though she was proud to be so clean that she was not too offensive. The juices washed down her throat into her tummy leaving only her saliva, until his manhood grew too big for her throat once more. She pushed him back and crawled over him like a lioness treating a hyena, and carefully sat on him, sheathing him once more with her primal organ. She could not help but grin and occasionally wince as she rode him, bouncing on his lap with eager haste.

Behind a pair of hands held her waist and groped her trembling ass, but before she could look the bandit below pulled her down to him and began fondling her breasts. To his surprise as he teased them, he seemed to break her skin and into his palm streamed milk; the bountiful warrior was filled to the brim with womanhood, and could not help herself but produce. He brought the tit to his lips and held it, filling himself with her warm milk. She merely watched, almost blushing, finding herself unexpectedly obedient. From behind she had meanwhile been invaded again, before having finished with the second bandit, and found herself taken with strident force from both holes. The men performed in unison for her, relaxed and in tune with her generous body. The warrior's mind grew numb, and all remnants of restraint and caution left her mind, limp to the whim of sex. She let the bandit hold her body, take her milk, her pussy, and gave the other the rest of her behind. Sweat and liquids soaked their sex, and over time they became filthy. Of course, none cared, while cum was swelling and brewing inside each one of them. Hours had passed when the bandits slowed and grasped the shared girl tightly, bruising her arms and legs, holding themselves firmly inside her, and she gritted her teeth as her insides felt all pressed together, and let nearly teared up as she felt their cocks load her with cum. She laid there with them until the ample cocks shrank and fell out, when the Argonian rolled off onto her own back, and breathed deeply as she felt the cream inside her writhing and dripping from her gap, pooling between her bottom and the floor. With a weak hand she carefully rubbed her inflamed vent and allowed it to sluggishly empty, caressing her sensitive nipples with the other, wiping excess milk away. She was proud to be so bountiful, and felt the most comfort she had since she could ever remember.


End file.
